Our Father: The Drunken Fool
by butterfly-xxoo
Summary: Jack Sparrow Friend, Captian, Leader, ... Father!
1. Chapter 1

Ivy, and Eva Paimont. Twin daughters of Charlotte Paimont. Never knew their real Father. If they Ever asked their mother about their mystery father, Charlotte would either break down crying or throw the nearest breakable object into the wall of their small home. It wasn't so Bad living there. It had an out house, two rooms that were used as bed rooms, A little kitchen/dining room. And a study

Ivy; The younger and more mature of the two. Enjoyed Writing and singing. She liked sitting in front of the mirror of the vanity her and her sister shared in their room, either playing around with her dark brown hair that went about an inch past her shoulders or trying on the makeup she had taken from her mothers room without permission. (It wasn't like she wasn't gonna put it back... after she was done at least.)

Eva; On the other hand, the eldest (By about four Seconds), Enjoyed sneaking around the house. Looking for spare alcohol bottles hoping there was some left. If this girl ever sat in front of the vanity, it'd just be to braid her dirty blonde hair that went to her shoulder blades, and brush her bangs away from her foresty green eyes.

It was a warm August 5 summer day. Why August 5th you ask? Because this certain day was the twins birthday, their fourteenth birthday. And as usual one of the twins was up before the other, woke the other up, got yelled at by the other twin.

" Eva, don't be so grumpy, " Ivy instructed her twin.

" But I don't wan na wake up!!, " whined Eva in response of her sisters instruction.

" Your already awake Eva..., "

" So what?" Eva paused. " LET ME SLEEP " She yelled throwing her head under the pillows.

Ivy sighed. She had to do it. It was the only way. Ivy walked to the kitchen quickly, hopped on to the counter, stood on the counter and reached onto the top shelf that their own mother couldn't usually reach up to without a chair. And grabbed... A rum bottle. After getting down carefully, Ivy stepped quickly back to her and Eva's room. " Evaa..." Ivy shook the rum bottle in front of one of the pillows.

"RUM!" Eva shouted sitting up very quickly.

"Only if you wake up and get dressed, now" Ivy commanded.

"Okay!!" Eva said jumping out of her bed and walking over to the dresser.

After the two girls got themselves dressed in the blouse and skirt they always had to wear. The skirt was a darkish brown and went to about their ankles. The blouse was a tan kind of colour. As usual Ivy had her hair in a bun type of style and Eva had hers in braids.

They walked to the kitchen/dining room. Sitting at the table was their mother. She smiled at them

"Morning my dearsests" Charlotte greeted.

"Morning mother" they replied at once.

Later On That Day

Ivy and Eva were helping their mother get food, for dinner that night. Ivy was carrying a basket of bread. Eva had an apron of potatos. And ther mother had a mixture of carrots and cucumbers in her basket. As they walked home they passed a tanned man with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. (Any Guesses?!) He had an odd looking black mustache and a braided beard?!

Charlottle stopped dead in her tracks ( rather too quickly, and made her drop the vegetables ). "It seems you dropped something Miss" the man said plainly continuing on his way.

"Mum..." Ivy said with concern. _That man looked an awful lot like Ivy._

"I'm fine, just kinda tired thats all..-" Charlotte lied. Charlotte picked up all the dropped vegatables and put them into the basket "Lets continue walking now..".

When the three got home it was quiet. Cooking dinner and eating it too. After awhile Eva broke the ice.

"So Ivy did you notice that man?, he looked like you".

"Yeah I guess" Ivy replied, quite suspicious of how her mother reacted before. "Mum?--" Eva asked, suspiciously.

"Did you know that man?" Ivy continued.

"No! Of Course not!" their mother said rather too quickly.

"You did mother..."

"Tell us who he is!". Charlotte Sighed.

"Girls... what I'm about to tell you... isn't very easy.." She started, Eva and Ivy sat there, pushed their plates away and listened. "That man... was... your father..." Charlotte choked out before bursting into tears.

Their Father? Ivy and Eva's? The one that they were told ever since they were small they'd never meet?! This was _thee _moment they'd been waiting for since they had wondered where he was.

"I can't wait to see him again!!" Eva squeeled excitedly. Ivy on the other hand, '_Why is it we've only seen him once since our birth?, And now we've seen him. A sign maybe?' _she thought.

"Will we See him again Mum?" Ivy asked.

"Definetly not!!" Their mother yelled in great frusteration.

"But mum!" the two whined.

"I said no " Charlotte said quite angry now, " you two shall not see him again. He is a horrible person! He makes the most dirty crook look like a gentleman!".

"But mum,-" Ivy ventured into what we in the 21st century call preparing-to-be-grounded "he's our father...".

"Yeah! he can't be all bad I mean, we were made by---" Eva got cut off by her mothers quick reflex.

_**SMASH!**_

_**SHATTER!**_

Charlotte threw her plate. Yes, porcelain plate. Which because of her sobs, just missed her first born's head. The twins whom were wide eyed at their mothers actions just sat there, stunned, shocked, scared.

"Go to Bed." Charlotte told them trying to calm down.

Ivy and Eva got up quickly and walked around the shattered plate shards.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ivy and Eva got to their room they weren't sure what to do. Cry? Scream? Throw things? They sat on the floor, silently. Thinking. Their father, was nothing but a no good pirate? Bah! No never. Could he?

"So, what are we gonna do?" Ivy asked -no one in particular-.

" I dunno..." Eva answered dreerily.

Internally both the girls were puzzled of the predicament. They soon came to a conclusion. Leave. 

"But how Ivy?" Eva asked.

" Easy, we pack somethings up and leave" Ivy Answered in a somewhat holy-crap-I-can't-believe-how-stupid-you-are like tone.

" Yea, well..." Eva replied in the responcal okay-you-win-this-time tone. "When will we leave?"

"As soon as possiable, we'll get out things ready tonight. and leave tomarrow maybe, by the looks of our... _father- " _Ivy said the word like a it was a foregin language they'd never heard of before- " he'll be here for alittle longer. ".

Eva nodded in agreement. "But, how will we work? or hide? we're girls, and we're in a small region everyone in this town knows we're mum's children"

" Eva... you really shouldn't drink so much, it kills your few brain cells." Ivy answered rather irritated of her sisters stupidity. "We'll get our Friend Emma to help us."

"Oh." Eva replied, realizing how stupid she sounded at the moment.

So it was decided. Tonight they'd sneak out to Emma's when their mother fell asleep. They waited. It was a couple hours before Charlotte went to bed. The girls snuck out their window. Their bedroom was on the ground floor after all. Emma's place was about five streets away. They'd have to Be careful. It was pretty dark. And as most people know, the drunks come out in the dark.

Other than hiding behind garbage bins, and hiding in the shadows a couple times. The girlss' trip wasn't that very long.

Emma- She is a girl. But she acts like a boy. She spits like a boy, talks like a boy, and dresses like a boy. But on the other hand her dark brown hair goes to her mid-back, she sounds like a girl and she only spends time with Eva and Ivy. Her background, Scottish. Unlike Eva and Ivy whom are british (for all they know). Emma was Scottish, both parents were scottish, but her accent could only really be heard when she was extremly excited, or angry.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

"Go away, - " Emma muffled into her pillow " I'm sleeping!. 

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

"What?!" Emma whined, crawling out of the blankets and over to the window.

"We need clothes" Eva stated when the window opened.

"Whats wrong with the clothes your wearing?" Emma asked.

"We need boy Clothes!" Ivy added.

"Why exactly?" Emma looked at the two as if they had gone insane.

"Those details are for only Eva and I" Ivy said quickly.

"We found our Father!" Eva chimed with her idiotic grin.

"Eva you idiot" Ivy sighed.

There was a long pause between the 3 girls.

"Alright I think I can help you guys" Emma said "Swing by tomarrow mornin' and I'll have your clothes ready for you tommarrow, And then we'll consult how you two are gonna pay be back. Got it?"

"Yup!" Eva smiled.

"Got it" Ivy agreed.

After small amounts of sleep that night, the girls got up just before the sun and the caw of the morning rooster. They had everything that they really needed packed. Small trinkets that they keep with them at all times.

Ivy had a small locket that she took from her mother's jewelry box. The chain was thin and silver, the locket was also silver and it was an oval shape, it was some waves on the front as a design. Oh how her mother treasured it.

Eva on the other hand took a doll they had, had since they were very young. Its dress was knitted and was a blue colour. The lips which were only a line curved upwards into a smile like form with red thread. The eyes were also stitches with black thread. The hair on the doll was just extra yarn they were a brown-red colour.

"Do you think we should leave a note saying we'll come back?" Eva asked.

"Eva, your soul is extremly too pure. Are you sure you should go on to a ship full of pirates?" Ivy asked quite annoyed at her sister's stupid question.

Eva sighed "just nevermind it then".

So the girls walked out into the streets that were just about as empty as that night. The sun was just coming up, it was behind a small cloud though. It made the sky fill with pinks and oranges. A beautiful begining for a brutal adventure ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

They got to Emma's house. It was a much farther walk than last night. Emma was, no doubt, still sleeping. So like that night they'd have to throw small stones at the window. Last night it took four, today it took 16. Not counting the ones Eva had thrown, and missed.

"I'll be down in a second!" Emma yelled at them quietly trying not to wake up the rest of her family.

They stood at her front door for what seemed, awhile. Emma opened the door. _Finally. _and raised her index finger to her lips. Eva and Ivy did the same, and gave a small nod. The three snuck up to Emma's room. Which was fairly big. Emma sat on her bed.

"Where's our clothes?!" Eva asked impatiently.

"I've got 'em calm down" Emma replied with a yawn and a stretch.

Ivy was standing int the room observing. Looking bored. Waiting to leave this god-for-saken town, for a real adventure. Where she wouldn't be told to get her head out of the clouds because it was dinner time. Where she could show her mother how independant she truly was. Where she could --..

"_**IVY!**_"Emma and Eva yelled in fusion.

"Yes?" Ivy asked plainly, opening one of her eyes.

"Take the damn clothes!" Emma ordered, sounding as if she'd been saying it for awhile now.

Eva , having her clothes clutched between her arms and chest, was having second thoughts of all this. What if he refused to admit they were his kids? What if he looked at them as if they were crazy? And what if he took them aboard, and tossed them in to the great blue sea, never to be seen again!!!

"_**EVA!" **_Ivy and Emma yelled together.

"Ya- oh, ahaha!!!" Eva laughed nervously, "sorry I spaced out!".

"Anyways-" Emma continued the instructions she was giving after Eva had her 'space out' " one of you can change in my closet, the other can use the bathroom across the hall".

"Dibs on closet!" Eva ran into Emma's closet and closed the doors.

"I'll go to the bathroom I guess..." Ivy said with no other choice.

She sneaked down the hall trying to be silent. But as everyone knows when you try to be silent the floor boards don't agree with you and make as much noise as they possibly can.

When Ivy came back Eva was dressed. She watched and laughed as Emma tried to pull her sisters hair into a braid.

"Too Tight!!! AH! STOP!" Eva squeeled clutching the air between her hands.

"Stop your complainin'!" Emma yelled back tying the end of the braid.

" But it hurts!" Eva whimpered.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "So what do we owe you for getting these clothes?" she asked.

"Oh not much" Emma started, pulling her boots on. "You just gotta bring me with yas".

"What?! No!" Eva yelled quickly.

** "SHHHHH!!!!!" **

Eva laughed weakly. "Oh, sorry.."

"Emma, you know this has been Eva and I's dream since we wondered where our father was. Why must you insist on following us? You have your family here. They'll miss you." Ivy said quite distantly.

"Yeah - " Emma agreed. " but what about your guyses mom? eh? I gotcha there don't I? You two know she'll miss yas".

"I could care less" Ivy said emotionlessly.

Eva said nothing. Their mother had been a liar all this time. When they were small all that Charlotte would say "He left us girls, leave it at that". If their mother cried. Good, but how could she say that? Their mother brought them into this world, cared for them, watched after them, did everything she could for them!

But...

"Eva we're leaving!" Ivy said, sounding like she'd been saying it for an eternity.

So the three left. While Eva was off in her little world. (keyword _little_) Emma gave Ivy a very good reason for her to come. "Protection. Not for you, more for Eva, that dumb luck of hers will fade someday ya know!" "Alright, -" Ivy agreed "- just don't let Eva know the real reason your coming. Tell her there was just no point in fighting with you, or something." "Gotcha.." Emma replied.

"So, Ivy. Where do we start?" Eva asked.

"Where do you think we start, we start looking you fool!" Ivy exclaimed at her sisters naiveness.

Eva said nothing. One, she had nothing to come back with, two she knew Ivy was right. Then why did she ask?

So they walked through the town, past marketers, past the church, past the rich people's houses, past the docks.

Eva stopped. she was staring at a boat. No.. not a boat. A ship.

_'urgh, what an idiot' _Ivy thought. " Eva!" she complained " What are you doing now? Theres no time haggling for a ship"

"No its not that.." Eva started.

"Then what?!" Ivy asked in a growing irritated voice

"That man..." Eva started again ditching her last sentence.

"Yeah so? Its just a guy, besides Eva I think he's to old for you." Emma said trying to get Eva to start walking again.

" No, its--" Eva was cut off.

" Its our father. " Ivy said in awe

Le fin of this Chappie! Yeah it didn't take them long to find Jack did it? Nope. :) Thanks for reading and putting up with my crappy writing skillz xD


End file.
